THE MAKING OF STORMAGEDDON, DARK LORD OF ALL
by notreallystraight
Summary: The Doctor goes to visit his old pals Craig and Sophie and some interesting things happen


Every now and then the Doctor likes to check in on the people he has saved over the years, just to make sure they are doing okay and to remind him that, although he can't save everyone, he does save quite a few. This time he was going to visit Craig and Sophie, the human couple he helped put together a few years ago. Or was it decades ago? The Doctor stopped keeping track of how much time had passed since he really didn't think it mattered anyway. The TARDIS would take him to little over a year after he left last time.

_**VWOOOOOOOOMPVWOOOOOOOOOOOOMPVWOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMPV WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMP**_

The Doctor opened the door of the TARDIS and stepped out. Craig and Sophie still lived in the same flat as last time. He walked up to the door and was about to knock, when he heard a women cry out inside. It sounded like Sophie and she needed his help. He tried the door but it was locked. The Doctor got out his handy dandy sonic screwdriver and pointed it at the door. He heard the click and ran inside. Judging by the sound from before it sounded like she was being held captive in the bedroom. He threw open the door and was prepared to fight any Dalek or Cyberman or stranded alien ship to save his old friend, but he was greeted with the sight of a naked Craig on top of a naked Sophie.

"Blimey! Get a room you two" the Doctor said, covering his eyes with his fingers.

"Doctor!" Craig shouted. "What are you doing here?! Get out!"

"Hello, Doctor! Long time no see!" said Sophie.

"Hello, Sophie! I was popping in for a visit and I thought I heard Sophie cry out. I thought she was being attacked or something!" the Doctor said.

"Well she's not being attacked! We are trying to have a private moment here, Doctor" said Craig.

"We're trying to make a baby!" said Sophie.

"Blimey, a baby!" said the Doctor. He uncovered his eyes and his smile lit up like a Christmas tree. "Do you want help? I am quite good at baby making."

"Sure!" said Sophie.

"Sophie!" yelled Craig. "No thank you, Doctor. I think we have it under control."

"Oh come on, Craig. We've been trying for weeks and nothing has come from it. We can use all the help we can get. Come join us, Doctor!" Sophie said.

"Fine! But he is not going to be the father of your child. If you can think of a way he can help while still having no chance whatsoever at actually being the father, then be my guest" said Craig.

"I think I have a setting for that on my sonic screwdriver" the Doctor said, getting out his screwdriver and looking at it. "Ahhh yes, here it is. It'll make my little swimmers infertile for the next few days or so and make Sophie here as fertile as a rabbit. I actually haven't used this setting in quite a long time, but it will probably work just as great as ever. I suppose I should get undressed, then, if I'm to help you."

"Oh thank you, this is perfect. Yes, go ahead and take off your clothes. How does it work?" said Sophie.

The Doctor started taking off his clothes as eagerly as a stripper in Magic Mike. "I'll just have to stick this inside of you for a few seconds and sonic your internal lady parts. Are you ready?"

"That sounds erotic. Yes, I suppose I'm ready" Sophie said.

"You're sure you want to do this, Soph? We could continue doing it the old fashioned way" said Craig.

"Oh have a sense of adventure, Craig! How many people can say a timelord helped them create their child?" said Sophie.

"About three. Well, four, but that's still debatable. Anyway, let's get started!" the Doctor said. He was undressed now. A naked timelord looks pretty much the same as a naked human, except their penises are significantly bigger. His ivory hardness stood at an impressive fifteen inches.

"Doctor!" said Craig, staring down at the Doctor's love muscle with a look of sadness and wonder. "It's ginormous!"

"Ah, yes. It's the curse of the timelords" the Doctor said with a frown.

"Enough talk, I think it's lovely. Not lovelier than yours of course, honey" Sophie said to Craig. To the Doctor, she said "I'm ready, let's get started!"

The Doctor walked over to the bed where Sophie was laying on her back and spread apart her legs. He pressed the tip of the screwdriver to her vagina opening and said "Now, you're sure you want to do this?"

"Ooooh that's cold. Yes, yes, just get on with it" she said.

The Doctor held the sonic screwdriver by it's base and pushed it in. He pressed the button on the end of it and started sonic-ing the inside of Sophie's lady bits.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhhh my, that feels...interesting. It's like a vibrator, but more sonic!" Sophie said.

"They'll be making those in about a hundred or so years. They make great gifts. Anyway, I think that's enough" the Doctor said, pulling out the screwdriver. He tossed it across the room and it landed on his pile of clothes. "Now what?"

Craig, who had been watching the Doctor pleasure his wife with a look of fascination, said "Now, we get started. We really do appreciate you doing this, Doctor. Thank you. I've never been a part of a threesome before. How do they work?"

"Oh, Craig" Sophie said. "It's just the same as if it were me and you, except now there's another person."

"Yep, you two can go at it as you usually do. I'll sit here and watch for a bit and then I'll join in." said the Doctor. He sat down crisscross applesauce on the floor and looked up with a smile and excitement. He looked like a five year old who was just promised extra dessert after dinner, if that five year old was naked and had a fifteen inch long fuckstick.

"Well, okay then. This will be fun" Craig said. He crawled onto the bed and on top of Sophie. He kissed her passionately and slowly slid his raging boner into her feminine cove. She moaned as he started to thrust into her.

The Doctor was still on the floor, watching them with delight. He loved seeing two people in love show their affection for each other. He almost didn't want to join. Almost. He was trying to think of how to do this without interrupting them. He was originally going to take Sophie from behind, but she was on her back. He then realized that Craig had a totally accessible booty for him to stick his spear in. It wouldn't really help them have a baby, but he already made Sophie as fertile as a rabbit, so they probably didn't need much help there. Now they could all just have a night full of passion and orgasms, like how white pizza with bacon tastes.

Deciding that enough was enough when it came to watching the two love makers, the Doctor stood up and got on the bed. Craig was still inside Sophie and his derriere was in perfect position for the Doctor to penetrate it. The Doctor slid behind Craig and gave his own cock a few rubs. He slowly exhaled as his self-lubricating timelord dick became slick. He grabbed Craig's ass and spread the cheeks apart, exposing his anus.

Craig lifted his head up and turned around to look at the Doctor. They locked eyes for a moment and then Craig shrugged, signalling that it was okay for the Doctor to go ahead and do what he was going to do. The Doctor figured that it would be okay; he and Craig always had a lot of chemistry between them.

It had been a long time since the Doctor had done this, but anal sex was like riding a bike, you never forget how to do it. The Doctor slid two fingers up and down his wet shaft, getting them moist so they would slide into him nicely. The Doctor slid the fingers past the soft mounds of fatty flesh and into Craig's man cave. He felt Craig tighten around him and heard him moan. Once the Doctor had opened him up enough, he pulled them out and replaced his fingers with his pulsing manmeat. It was a bit hard to squeeze all fifteen inches in at first, but, like the TARDIS, butts are much bigger on the inside.

The Doctor timed his thrusts to that of Craig's and soon the three of them were all moving in unison. Sophie was enjoying the sight of her husband getting fucked by the Doctor, as this had always been her secret fantasy. She would have enjoyed it if it was her getting pounded by the Doctor, but she appreciated the man love that was going on just the same. Craig reached down and started rubbing against her pleasure pearl, and that started to send her over the edge.

It was like a game of dominoes, Sophie climaxing made Craig climax which, in return, made the Doctor climax. With shouts of "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, Craig", "SOPHIE!", and "ROSE TYLER I-" they all came undone together. The two men squirted their liquefied pleasure into their respective holes and became flaccid once more. The Doctor and Craig pulled out their spears and they both hung like limp noodles, although the Doctor's noodle was still significantly longer.

"Well, that was fun. I enjoyed that" said the Doctor, climbing off the bed. "I'm going to be off, then. Let me know if you get a baby!"

"You won't be staying the night, then?" said Craig.

"Yeah, there's plenty of room on the bed. We can all snuggle together like kittens" said Sophie.

"Sorry, but there are universes to save and all that" he said. "Until next time."

And with that, the Doctor got dressed and headed out of the flat back to his old TARDIS.


End file.
